KiMa 100 Theme Challenge
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: 100 theme challenge for KidxMaka! Just 100 themed one-shots! R&R!
1. Emerald

Annyeong Friends! So I will be doing a FF challenge :0

This is the first time I am ever doing this so... yepp! Sorry if it's bad.

100 theme challenge!

By:GrimmUlqui

1. Emerald

(I own Soul Eater. Just kidding. I wish I did though T-T)

* * *

Kid could never stop staring at Maka's eyes. They were an emerald green... just like the gem, itself. They shone so brightly every time she smiled... It just made Kid's heart flutter.

The first time he met her, her eyes made him fall deeply in love with her, instantly. Yes, he did see her the first day he came to school, when he was fighting the two idiots. He just assumed that she was just another girl. Just another girl. He almost slapped himself when he found out how wrong he was.

His second day at school was diffrent. This time, Stein kept Black Star and Soul away from him. He sat down in his new assigned seat. Liz and Patti sat on both sides of him for symmetry reasons. The school day begun just like he expected it to. Roll call, Black star and Soul glaring at him, and the teacher dissecting an alpaca. On his right side, next to Liz, he saw the girl agian. She had her head down taking notes vigorously. He couldn't see her face... or her eyes for that matter. He noted that she was very symmetrical.

Next to her was the albino. Soul caught him staring at the girl and glared. Kid assumed he was either her boyfriend or weapon partner. He sighed and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

Geez, what was that guy's deal? Kid just dismissed the idea of someone he barely knows, hates his guts.

_RING!_

He was relived that it was the end of class. It was free period now. He dicided to go to the library. He loved reading. He is a very mature and intelligent young reaper. Reading was his second favorite pass time, besides admiring symmetry.

He skimmed through the various books and picked out a random one. It was some book about the history of witches. He sat down at the only free table in the large library. He liked the solitude. I was nice to be alon-

"May I sit with you?" Kid heard a sweet voice ask. I looked up from his book. It was that girl agian. He was about to say yes when he felt his heart skip a beat. She had the purest emerald eyes that he had ever seen. Her kind smile could not be ignored either. She was an angel. Kid thought that she was an angel anyway.

Kid just stared at her for a minute.

"Um..." The girl started. Kid snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes! You can sit here!" He said a little too loudly. The pettite asian girl giggled and sat down.

"I don't think we have been introduced formaly yet. It's an honor to meet you Kid." She stuck her hand out to him, "I'm Maka."

"I-I'm K-Kid." He stuttered. She giggled.

"I know that, silly." Maka smiled at his cute antics. Did Maka just think of the reaper as cute...? As a matter of fact, she did.

"Oh, sorry." Kid composed himself and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Maka...?"

"Albarn. Maka Albarn." She told him. Albarn.

"That's funny. You have the same name as-"

"Death Scythe? I know. It's unfortunate, isn't it?" Maka cut him of.

"You know about him?" Kid asked. Maka laughed nervously.

"Yeah... I've known him my whole life," Maka sighed, "He's my Papa."

"He's... your father?"

"Biologically, yes. Emotionly, no." Maka explained. Kid decided that it would be best to not ask her more about her relationship with her father because it seemed like it was a sensitive topic for her. Maka smiled again, "Sorry about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kid cocked his head to the side, a little. Maka nodded.

"My two idiot friends attacking you?" Maka reminded him.

"Oh. Those two." Kid said.

"Yeah. The albino, Soul, is my weapon partner. The blue-haired one is my best friend, Black Star. We've been best friends since we were 4." Maka sighed. Kid nodded. Maka asked, "So, how are you enjoying school so far?"

"It's... different. It's okay, I guess. A lot of people have been staring at me." Kid said.

"You're going to get that being Lord Death's son." Maka joked. Kid chuckled and closed his book.

He became scilent again as he looked at her eyes. He just couldn't get over her beautiful eyes. They looked as if they could stare in to his soul (ironic cuz' she can). It very easy to get lost in her eyes. The perfect blend of different shades of emeralds... Emerald. Emerald is Kid's new favorite color.

"Maka!" Soul called from across the room. He looked very angry from what he could tell. Maka sighed.

"It was nice meeting you, Kid. I'll see you around?" Maka said, getting up. Kid nodded.

"yeah, I'll see you around... Maka." Kid loved the way her name gave him chills when he spoke it.

Maka walked away with a little bounce in her step. Her two pigtails bounced up and down with very step. Kid smiled, thinking about how cute that was.

Maka was beautiful... but her eyes were _gorgeous_.

That shade of _Emerald_... will be very hard to forget.

* * *

A/N: Blah. That was horrible. Sorry if I made your brain melt from the sucky-ness. Just kidding. I am my biggest critic.

REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL!

That is all.

Next chapter : Emotion

Extra:

Maka: :0 oppa... I didn't know that you like my eyes so much!

Kid: Well, yeah... Wait. Did you just call me 'oppa'?

Maka: Yeah... so?

Kid: Nothing *blushing*


	2. Emotion

Annyeong Friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Well... better than the last one, anyway! Btw, I am patiently waiting for the Korean dub of Soul Eater to come out! They've started recording! I'm so happy! Btw, check out my newest Kid x Maka songfic, 'Secret AfterSchool'. I'm really proud of it! It's M but there is no lemon, just referances to it.

2. Emotion

* * *

It was yet another ordinary day at the DWMA. Well... except for the fact that two certain meisters have been expiriancing this new 'emotion'. It enveloped their hearts, minds, and souls. What is this emotion?

The class was almost over and Stein was finishing up on the dissection of a poor bird that died 'naturally'.

Maka stared at Kid from across the room, unknowingly. She didn't know why she always felt like being near him. She has always been good friends with the young reaper but... there was a special closness about their friendship. If you looked, they always would unknowingly lean twords eacother. It were like they were magnets... always being near eachother. They both ingnored the feelings that they held for each other. They never had this feeling before. It made both of their hearts ache.

Maka bit her lip nervously. She can't stand this feeling... such a horrible feeling.

Maka felt a pain in her chest as she realized what this emotion was.

It was hard for to concentrate on today's dissection because her thoughts of this 'emotion' for Kid. It was hard for her to belive. Sure, she had a crush on the handsome reaper but... this? This 'emotion'? Why did she feel this for him? Did he feel this emotion for her too?

When the bell rang, she darted out of the class room. Her group of friends stayed behind, obviously worried about their friend. Even Ox and Harvar stayed behind. They all cared deeply for Maka. Kid cared for her in a more 'caring' way. It wasn't just caring, it was romantic caring.

"You think she's okay?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Soul said.

"When did she start acting like this?" Tsubaki asked. Liz felt something click in her mind.

"It started when... she slept over at the Gallows a week ago." Liz said. Everyone looked at Kid.

"What? How would I know?" Kid said, somewhat shocked at everyone's gaze.

Did they know about this odd feeling? They continued to stare at the reaper.

"I'll go talk to her." Kid sighed. He left the group and walked outside. He could sense her soul near him. He could tell her soul was restless and was shaking. She was behind a tree. 'Great. She's hiding from me...' Kid thought.

He walked to the other side of the tree to find her reading like usual, "Hey Maka."

"O-oh. Hi..." Maka said looking up at him. She closed her book and got up quickly, "Look I need to g-"

"Maka." Kid sighed, "Will you stop avoiding me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm not avoiding you at all!" Maka blushed from embarassment of being caught. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me." He said firmly. Maka was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"What is there to tell?" Maka asked inoccently.

"Stop this. It's getting annoying." Kid stated. Maka gulped. She didn't want to upset him but she regretted what she said next.

"I-I don't-t have t-to tell you anything..." Maka said bravely. Kid clenched his hands in to fists.

"Just tell me! I'm your friend! You can tell me anything! If you hate me then that's just fine- but I'm worried about you Maka!" Kid yelled. Maka's heart sank at the one word...

"'Friend'. That's just it. My feelings for you are far from hate, Kid." Maka avoided eye-contact, "I don't expect you to understand."

"I can try?" Kid said more softly. Maka shook her head.

"If I tell you... it would be the biggest mistake of my life or it would be the best disicion of my life. Honestly... I'm to terrified to take that risk." Maka said.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it will ruin your life, Maka." Kid smiled warmly wanting to help his 'friend'.

"It will." Maka said.

"Try me." Kid said, smiling at the scythe meister assuringly.

"I am in love with someone, Kid." Maka said. Kid felt a pang hit his chest. Kid assumed that she was NOT talking about him.

"Who?" Kid asked, still a little sad.

"Well... that's why I terrified." Maka explained, "Because... it's..."

"It's...?"

"You. It's you Kid." Maka squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to reject her. Her heart was racing at a dangerously fast pace. She started to feel very faint.

...

She opened one eye, because he said nothing. She looked at his facial expression. No emotion.

"Maka I..." He started. Maka sighed. Now here comes the rejection. Kid took a step closer to her.

Maka gasped when she felt him kiss her forehead. She felt all her blood rush to her face. W-what?

"I love you too." He smiled, pulling Maka in to a hug, "You see, I felt this emotion that I've never felt before. I realized that I cared deeply for you... in a romantic way. For you to confess that to me... takes a lot of bravery. I could have never confessed because I lacked the courage to tell you, Maka."

So... this _emotion_ is love.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I hope this one is okay!

Next Chapter is 'Love'!

I'll try to update tomorrow!

Extra:

Asura: Here we go again with this Bravery crap. *rolls eyes*

Maka: W-what are you doing here!?

Asura: I'm here to rape you. Lol

Kid: STAY AWAY FOUL BEAST! *throws smoke bomb and flies away with Maka*

WTF just happened...


	3. Love

Hey! Just so you guys know, I'll try to update everyday, if not every two or three days! I'll tell you guys if anything else changes about that, so watch out for updates!

Anyway, onward with the chapter!

3. Love

* * *

I love absolutely e_verything_ about Maka Albarn.

Her green eyes.

Her small frame.

Her smile.

Her pigtails.

Her legs. I always would drool over her legs and her behind. Yes. I am very mature and modest, but sometimes my hormones get the best of me.

I loved the way she giggled at the stupidest things.

I loved her short temper.

I loved how she was always so devoted to earning the best grades she could get.

I loved the way she rubbed her high scores in Ox's face.

I loved her determination.

I loved how she would always try to find the good in people.

I loved it when she would burst out in song when she thought know one was there.

Like now.

Soul, Black Star, Kilik and I decided to play basketball. Soul sent me to his apartment to grab a few water bottles. Maka was the only one home. I could her singing to a song she was listening to through the radio.

I listened through the door.

_I'm not the girl you knew before,_  
_With a new me, common' one more round,_  
_Dance Dance Dance til' we run this town,_  
_oppa oppa oppa I'll be down down down down~!_

I heard her bouncing up and down, thinking that no one could hear her. She wasn't a professional singer but she did have a beautiful singing voice.

_Hey Oppa look at me, just take a look at me~ __It's the first t-_

She stopped. She must've sensed my soul.

I rang her door bell.

She opened her door with a cute little blush that spread across her cheeks, "H-hey Kid."

"Good afternoon Maka. Do you mind if I grab a few water bottles?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door wider so that I could come in. I noticed she was still in her pajamas. She was wearing an oversized baseball shirt, short stripped shorts, and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked very pretty today. She looks pretty everyday, afterall.

"Let me get a few for you." She said. Getting 4 bottles out of the refridgerator. She handed them to me. When her hands brushed up agaisnt mine, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as well.

"Well, I should get going. Thank you Maka." I turned to go.

"Wait Kid!" She called after me. I turned to face her, and she pointed to her couch, "Please sit down."

I wasn't sure why but I did what she said and sat on her couch. She left for a minute and came back with a small first-aid kit. She took a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. She put the back of her hand on my forehead, "Kid, your face is so red! Are you sick? Your skin feels hot. I'll go get some Tylenol to bring down your temp."

Another thing I love about her. Her caring and kind nature.

"Maka, I don't think I'm sick." I said. My face is red because of you. No, I'm not going to say that.

"A-are you sure? You shouldn't play basketball when you're sick!" She said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm okay, really." I smiled.

"O-okay. Sorry, I was just worried!" Maka apologized.

"That's fine. Thank you." I said getting up. I started to walk twords her front door. I stopped and looked back at her, "You hate basketball, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know to play it." She said. I smirked.

"Wouldn't be more enjoyable if you knew?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess." She said.

"I can teach you sometime?" I offered. Her eyes widened.

"Y-yeah! I'd love that! Thank you Kid!" She smiled and waved goodbye as I left, with a slight blush on her face.

I loved her blush.

I loved her fair skin. I wanted to feel how soft it was but I have no intentions of being Maka-Chopped anytime soon.

Oh.

Oh how did I love it when she Maka-Chopped people when she was irritated!

I love how adorable she was when she pouted when she did that.

Yes.

I love everything about her. So, does that mean I love her. Yes, I do love Maka.

Would I ever tell her? Maybe. Anytime soon? No. I'll tell her when the moment is exactly right.

Before I knew it, I was back at the basketball court with the water bottles.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Black Star asked. I sat the water bottles down on the bench.

"Maka thought I was sick." I explained.

"She thought you were sick? Why?" Kilik asked.

"Well... I had a red face so she got worried." I said, trying not to reveal that I was blushing then.

"Red face?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Must've been the lighting in the room." I suggested. I will never tell these three about my feelings for Maka.

Soul would Kill me, considering that he loves her too.

Black Star can be very protective over his 'sister'. Plus, he would tell everyone in Death City.

Kilik would probably 'accidently' tell everyone as well. I trust Kilik more than the other two with my secret, anyway.

Only I know about my Love for Maka.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay!

You guys probably don't care but the song she was singing was _Oh! _by _Girls' Generation_.

Next chapter : Hatred

Extra:

Maka: oh, so you were just blushing?

Kid: N-no, it was the lighting.

Maka: But, Kid, you said that you loved me in this chapter.

Kid: ...


	4. Hatred

Sorry I didn't update. My grandma had a very bad stroke and is in the hospital. I know what you're thinking, "If she is then why are you writing FF?!" It's because Fan Fiction is my stress reducer and lets me let out my emotions in a way. So keep her in your thoughts and prayers.

**ALSO!** I made a Kid x Maka picture video on YouTube. It's called _'Gone Around Not Any Longer KidxMaka PV_" Check it out if you can :)

The song is by Sistar19.

4. Hatred

* * *

I have always hated men. useless pigs. Good for nothing womanizers. Especially my stupid Father.

Constantly cheating on Mama. What a disgusting man.

I have always harbored a special hatred for men. My Papa ruined my trust for men for me.

He made Mama leave. I love my Mama so much... it was hard to see her go away.

All my girl-friends have boyfriends now. Tsubaki is going out with Black Star. Liz is going out with Soul. Patti is going out with Crona (I don't know how that happened though). Kim is going out with Ox, FINALLY. Jackie is going out with Harvar. So I guess the only single ones in our group are Kilik, Kid, and me.

Liz, Jackie, and Kim were always bugging me, saying that I should go out with Kid or Kilik.

I very good friends with Kid and Kilik but... a romantic relationship? No. I promised myself that I will never date anyone until I have full trust in that man, whoever it would be.

Now that I think about... The person I trust the most is Kid.

He's always there for me when I need a friend. We are study buddies and we love reading together. I shared the most in common with him. We could relate to e with our Soul Perception abilities.

So maybe I didn't hate him...

Well I never hated any man except my father, but I could never trust any of them.

So maybe I do trust him...

No.

He could leave me for another woman easily. Wait... no he wouldn't. Even if he didn't like me that way, he wouldn't leave me. He cares about people and their feelings.

What am I thinking?! I don't like Kid that way!

I paused when I walked past Chupa Cabras. Of course I saw my father sitting with two girls... I belive their names are Lisa and Arisa.

He is such a man whore...

I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my apartment.

I don't hate all men... I just hate they way they work.

I hate how they will look at women only with lustful intentions.

I hate how they are so lazy and sheepish.

I hate how they make women do all the work because they have too much pride.

Ugh. _Disgusting._

I unlocked my front door and walked in. I saw Soul asleep on the couch and Blair, in cat form, sleeping on his face. The usual.

I walked to my room and locked the door. I want to be left alone.

I kicked my shoes and took my sweater off.

I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep, on my comfy bed.

* * *

I woke up to screaming and the smell of smoke.

"Maka! Maka!" I heard from outside. I looked out my window to see 2 fire trucks, a gathering of people, and Kid yelling my name.

"What's going on?!" I yelled down to him.

"Your apartment is on fire! Blair caught your refrigerator on fire again! Soul couldn't get to your door!" He yelled. He opened his arms, "Jump!"

"WHAT?! N-no! I can't!" I yelled. Oh Death. It's jump in to Kid's arms or die in a fire.

Yeah, I'll jump.

I opened my window even more. I hesitated to jump. I can't trust Kid. I hate men. I can't trust any of them...

"K-Kid! I can't! I'm scarred!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"I'll catch you! I promise! I won't let you get hurt!" He insisted. I took a deep breath and jump. I felt like I was going to die- waiting to hit the ground. It never came. I opened my eyes to find myself in Kid's arms. He smiled, "I told you, I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"T-thank you K-Kid." I said as he helped me stand up. He pulled me in to a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." He said, petting my hair gently.

I hugged him tighter.

I heard him chuckle, "From the looks of it, you're not going to let go of me anytime soon."

I didn't say anything. I just clutched on to his shirt.

He chuckled again, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Maybe I do trust Kid...

JUST Kid. I don't trust any other guys. I only trust Kid. He's different from other guys.

He's... special.

No... I don't hate Kid at all... I really like him...

Woah... Do I like him _that_ way?!

* * *

Cute! So I found this person who pairs Maka with just about anyone! I saw some of their comics and I was like "...Crack... *drooling* O.O"

(I ship Maka with about anyone also so... It was enjoyable for me! I found two couples I never heard of before. KilikxMaka and HarvarxMaka. I was like... "That's pretty Crack... I LIKE IT!"

But... KidxMaka will always be my favorite. I like SoMa too but... I kinda got board of it :/

Next Chapter: Drunken (Let's say it deals with a manipulative Maka.)

Extra:

Soul: H-hey! You don't trust me?!

Maka: Hey! You're an exception. So is Black Star but... sometimes it's hard to trust him... .;

Kid: Lol, she loves me, not you.

Soul: YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!


	5. Drunken

Maka POV:

"A-are you sure, Blair?" I asked. Trying to pull the top of my dress up so it wouldn't show any 'clevage'. She swatted my hands away.

"I'm sure! Just do everything that I said." She instructed.

I stood in front of my mirror. Blair put me in a small tight, black dress. It had half sleeves- sleeves that go down to my elbows and, unfortunatly for me, showed cleavage. I've... grown a little in the past two years. She put my hair in to a bun and kept my bangs down. She also MADE me wear heels. I insisted that it would be short heels, if anything.

"I promise that it'll work!" Blair smiled, pushing me out of my bedroom, "Have fun, Maka! Use protection!"

"W-what?! We won't do th-"

"Blair, I love what you did to Maka..." Soul said staring at what I was wearing. I saw some blood come out of his nose and I smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Let's go." I said dragging him out of the apartment. We got on his motorcycle and left to go to Kid's house.

Kid was having a party to celebrate Tsubaki- finally- becoming a Death Scythe. Soul, Liz, and Patti have been death scythes for a while now.

Kid POV:

Kim, Jackie, Liz, and Patty kept hugging Tsubaki and congradulating her for her and Black Star's achivement.

Harvar, Ox, Black Star, and Kilik were chating- Black Star and Kilik were probably teasing Ox for being such a 'smarty pants' like Maka.

Maka.

Where is she and Sou-

"Hi Kid!" I heard an upbeat voice say behind me. I turned around to see Soul and Ma... ka... I couldn't help but drool over her appearance tonight. She had definatly grown...

"H-hello M-Maka. Soul." I greeted them, trying to push my thoughts of Maka's attire out of my head.

Maka ran over and joined the girls, Soul started to eat from the snack table and of course Patti and Black Star joined him, and I just watched and let more and more people in.

About an hour passed and Kim came running up to me, "Kid! Patti put alcahol in everyones drink! Soul, Black Star, Patti, and Liz are drunk now!"

"W-what?!" I yelled, standing up from the chair that I was sitting on. I was about to go yell at them, when I felt a tiny hand grab on to mine. I turned around to see Maka.

"Say Kid... Could you help me out with something?" She asked, smiling a very innocent and cute smile. I blushed.

"No, I need to-"

"Pleeeaaassseee Oppa?" She asked, pouting. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the first empty room she could find, which happened to be my room, "What do you need help with, Maka?"

"Well..." She started. Out of now where, she push me agianst the wall. She pressed her body agianst mine, obviously making me blush. She smiled cutley up at me, as she ran her hands up and down my abdomen. T-that felt good.

I could smell alcahol coming off of her. Oh. She's doing this because she's drunk.

I grabbed he hands and lightly pushed her off of me. She looked surprised, "K-Kid... did I do something wrong?"

"No. You're drunk. I could never take advantage of you, like that." I said, not expecting her to understand things clearly right now.

"B-but Kid. I want you to take advantage of me." She said. I shook my head.

"Maka, you're just saying that because you're drunk. Just lay down on my bed and get some sleep. I don't want you doing anything foolish." I said leading her to my bed. Before I could make her sit down, she pulled me down on to the bed with her. She was now on top of me. She looked angry.

"This is the last time I am ever taking advice from Blair! I'm not drunk! You think I would be stupid enough to drink alcahol underage?!" She exdplained.

"What? Then why are you doing this?" I asked, some-what shocked at her concious actions.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I like you a lot and you would always be so oblivious of my feelings for you! Blair said if I did this-... Yeah, that wasn't very smart taking advice from Blair, was it?" She said. I froze in shock from her confession.

"Y-you like me?" I asked. She nodded and got off of me. She helped me up.

"Sorry about all of this." She apologized.

"It's o-okay." I said. She turned to go out of the room. I grabbed her hand quickly, "Y-you're just going t-to walk out after this?"

"Yes." She said, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"You're not going to stick around to know about my feelings about you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't expect you to like me. I just wanted to get my point out there. I like you and you don't like me, that's fine." She explained, with some sadness in her eyes. I chuckled.

"Now, why would you think that?" I asked.

"B-because... almost every girl at the school likes you and to choose me over all of them... It sounds absurd. Some of them are way prettier than me." She said, trying to shake my hand off of her's. I pulled her even closer.

"You think me choosing you instead of them is absurd? You think they are prettier then you? Now THAT is absurd." I said. She blushed.

"W-what are you getting at?" She asked. I hugged her.

"Maka... you are the most beautiful girl, I have ever met. Not only are you pretty, but you're exreamly smart, kind, and just an amazing person over-all." I said.

"You... actually think that?" She asked.

"Mhm. I do." I said. I broke the hug and kissed her on the forehead.

She fainted. I caught her and laid her on the bed. I chuckled at her reaction.

I don't have a care in the world right n- wait. MY FRIENDS ARE DRUNK! I need to go yell at them. They deserve it if the wake up with a hangover.

* * *

Note to self: Never let Patty be unsupervised ever again.

Next Chapter: Cat

EXTRA:

Patti: lol hi.

Kid: You got everyone drunk! No visits to the giraffes at the zoo for a month!

**_PLEASE COMMENT!_** It makes me very happy and it lets me know that you guys are actually reading this and like it. K, bye.


	6. Cat

Blair decided to make a love potion. Why? You'll see.

"Pum-pum-pumkin I'm a pretty lady~" Blair sang as she mixed together the final ingredients of her potion. She dropped one of Maka's hair strands in to the mix, "Maka will finally see what it's like to be wanted, like me!"

Maka walked in to the room and groaned, "What are you making now Blair?"

"I doesn't matter. Now who are your best guy friends?" Blair asked grabbing a pen and paper.

Maka raised an eye brow suspiciously, "Oh. Um... Soul, Black Star, Kid, Harvar, and Kilik. I don't really count Ox."

Blair wrote down the 5 names, "Thanks Maka! Nya~"

Maka walked away, taking extra glances at the magical cat, suspiciously. Blair put the paper in to the potion and it dissolved. Blair giggled and smirked, "You'll thank me later! Nya~"

Soul refused to get out of bed the next morning. He felt sick and told Maka to go to school without him. Maka hesitantly said 'yes'.

When Maka walked in to The Crescent Moon class, 4 boys dropped everything they were doing to stare at her.

Ox waved a hand in front of Harvar's face, "Are you okay?"

"Say, Ox, have you ever noticed perfect Maka's ass is?" Harvar continued to drool over the petite scythe meister. Ox choked.

"W-What?! Since when do you like Maka!?" Ox yelled. Harvar just smiled.

"Scince now." He said. Across the room Black Star sighed.

"Hey. Tsubaki. Do you think Maka's pretty?" Black Star asked his weapon.

"Maka is very pretty. Why do you ask?" Tsubaki said.

"I think I'm in love with her..." Black Star grinned goofily. Tsubaki sighed.

"You've known her since you were 4. You are just realizing this NOW?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star just continued to stare at her.

Kilik just stared, confused of his sudden feelings for his friend.

Kid... Well Kid already liked Maka but his feelings for her were much stronger than they were before. Kid was trying very hard not to go over to her, pin her down, and kiss her. Well... he always wanted to do that but now... it was very hard to control himself.

Blair had made a potion for 5 guys to fall for Maka. Kid has already fallen for her but the potion just made his desire for Maka extreamly hard to control.

Kid was sweating and trembling, trying to control himself. Liz put a hand on his shoulder, "Kid! Are you okay?!"

"N-no. Please hold me back if I do anything stupid." Kid said trying to distract himself with something asymmetrical- anything to get his thoughts of Maka away!

Kid sighed in relif when the class was over and he wouldn't have to see Maka for the rest of the day. He got up and walked out of the classroom. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Kid. Are you alright?"

He froze once he realized that it was Maka's voice. He darted away from her. Maka obviously ran after him. She found him hiding in a closet. She sighed becuase it was easy to find him with her soul perception. She rolled her eyes, "Kid. Please don't run away from me. Are you doing okay?"

"I-I'm fine... okay I'm not doing too good." He admitted. Maka sat down next to him in the closet.

"Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?" Maka asked. Kid shook his head.

"Yes... but it would be way too much to ask for." Kid sighed.

"Kid, I'm worried about you. I'll do anything for you." Maka said.

"Would... Would you be willing to make out with me?" He asked. Maka felt all her blood rush in to her face.

"You want to make out with me?" Maka asked. He nodded. Maka twiddled her fingers, "It would help you?"

"Yes." Kid said. Maka shyly nodded.

"O-okay..." Maka was able to say which sounded more like a 'squeak'.

This wouldn't be Maka's first kiss... technically. When Maka was 6 and Black Star was 7, he kissed her and they promised to get married... obviously not going to happened now. Of course, Maka had forgotten what kisses felt like. A quick kiss but... making out? That was never something she had expirianced. Kid never had his first kiss so... let's just say he's excited.

Kid leaned in and pressed his lips agianst Maka's, both blushing very hard. Kid snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Maka hesitantly wrapped her arms around her neck.

Soon their lips were moving.

Soon their tongues were dancing together.

Both, gasping for air, unwillingly broke apart with a small string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Now that was hot." They heard a voice say. They turned around to see Liz grinning and 3 very un-happy boys.

Black Star started to crack his knuckles, "You're dead to me."

"Stupid Bastard," Harvar and Kilik both said.

That's when the 4 boys started fighting. Maka looked dumbfounded.

"W-what's going on?!" Maka asked. Liz was too busy recording the fight on her phone to answer and Ox walked up to her.

"They're fighting over you." Ox smirked, "I don't know what they see in you though. You're not nearly as gorgeous as Kim."

Maka gave Ox a grin and said with an up-beat voice, "I hate you Ox."

"I love you too Maka." Ox said sarcastically. When he said that the four love struck boys glared at him. Ox ran away with the others chasing after him.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bunny

I hope this chapter was okay!

Extra:

Soul: H-hey! Why didn't I get to see Maka?!

Blair: Because if you did, you would start acting like Kid in this chapter. This is a Kid and Maka romance Fic so You're going to sit on the side lines and watch nya~

Soul: You suck.


	7. Bunny

Hi Chingu! So today's chapter is a little bit smaller than the others. Well, all of these are pretty short. You get my point ^.^ I had writer's block with this one so... I just kind of winged it.

Told in Kid's POV.

7. Bunny

* * *

I yawned and woke up to see my wife fast asleep, next to me, like usual. I quietly slipped out of bed and put my glasses on. I passes the bed but stopped. I took a few steps backwords and did a double take on my wife.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_ I screamed to the top of my lungs, probably waking everyone in Death City. Maka jumped out of bed in fell on the floor.

My wife... is a _bunny_.

A bunny.

She's a bunny.

Maka groaned, "What's wrong?"

"Y-you're a-a bunny!" I yelled pointing at the long ears she now had.

"What the hell are you tal-" She stopped when she saw herself in the mirror, "I'm a bunny."

"W-what happened?!" I asked frantically. I saw a small bushy tail poking out of the top of her panties. Hey. We're married. It's not that big of a deal if we wear nothing but underwear- or even nude- in bed together.

"H-how would I know?" She said as she was poking at the ears.

She looks like a _Playboy Bunny_...

I gulped when I noticed how much she resembled a _PlayGirl_.

Well, at least, her body is for my eyes only.

She turned to face me, "Kid, are you okay?"

"Besides my wife now being part bunny... yes I'm okay." I replied. She just shrugged and kept poking at the ears.

Maka as a _Playboy Bunny_... with that thought in mind, I couldn't help but stare at her chest. By the age of 21, she was now a 34C.

It always had bothered me when Soul and Black Star insulted her about being flat-chested. It hurt her a lot; I could tell by the look in her eyes. They couldn't tease her anymore, which I was happy about.

We heard a knock on the bedroom door. I heard our son's voice, "Are you okay Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm fine Abraham." I said. Maka and I got dressed quickly to go see our first son. Maka put a hat on her head to cover up the odd bunny ears that she now had.

Our first son, Abraham is three years old and has blond hair-from Maka- and blue eyes- from Spirit.

Our other son is 2 years old. His name is Brian. He has Dark brown hair-From Kami- and yellow eyes- like mine.

Maka and I guessed that Brian would probably be the one to take over as Grim Reaper after I have passed. We guessed that because he was the one born with the sanzu lines. He is asymmetrical but I still lov-

"Kid?" Maka snapped me out of my thoughts, "We should go see Blair or Kim."

"Oh. Right. I'll ask Black Sta-... No, I'll ask _Mrs. Marie_ to baby-sit Abraham and Brian." I suggested. Black Star was definatly more mature but... not nearly mature enough.

* * *

We had dropped our sons off at Stein's house (also where Marie- his new wife- lives) and headed to Blair's old house (Soul kicked her out of his apartment). We wanted to change her back so we went to go see Blair. Although... Blair was probably the most likely cause of this situation.

"KID! PULL OVER HERE!" Maka yelled, hitting me in the arm. I did what I was told.

"What?! Are you okay!?" I yelled making sure she wasn't hurt. She just stared at me.

"I smell carrot cakes. Can you get me one pleaasseee?" She begged. I sighed and nodded. I got out of the car and headed inside the bakery where Maka said the small cakes were.

I picked up one of the orange cakes, covered in cream-cheese frosting that were in boxes.

My bill was $7.89

I bought one, which I have to say were _way_ over priced, and headed back to the car. I got back in the car and went to hand Maka the carrot cake.

She wasn't there.

Great. Now I have to chase my half-bunny wife around the city.

* * *

Lol Maka, you sneaky Devil. I bet she went to organic section of DeathMart to eat sum' Carrots. The store won't be very happy about that.

Kid's kind of a pervert in this chapter...

Next Chapter: Internet (Soul photoshops pictures of Maka!)

Extra:

Black Star: You don't trust me? D:

Kid: No. Not Really.

Maka: It's hard to find normal people in Death City.

Kid: That is very true.

Black Star: Hey! You guys aren't normal either!

Kid and Maka: We know.


	8. Internet

_Maka Albarn has logged on._

_Death The Kid has logged on._

_Kilik Rung has logged on._

_Liz Thompson has logged on._

_Liz: Heyyy!_

_Maka: Hi Liz!_

_Kilik: Hey guys._

_Kid: Hello Maka. Liz. Kilik._

_Liz: So there is a rumor going around that Maka and Kid made out! Is it true?!_

_Kid: No. That's ridiculous._

_Maka: What? Who would make that up?_

_Liz: So it isn't true? D:_

_Kilik: Oh yeah! I heard about that too! Clay told me that they get together every Friday in the library and suck face._

_Maka: What the hell?! o.o_

_Kid: We do study together in the library sometimes but we are just friends. We have never kissed._

_Liz: Aww... You guys would look cute together!_

_Maka: Um... thanks? o.0_

_Kid: Maka! Your emoticon is not symmetrical!_

_Maka: Oops. Sorry O.O_

_Kid: Better._

_Kilik: You guys should date._

_Maka: lol no._

_Kilik: Just sayin'._

_Kilik Rung has logged off._

_Kim Diehl has logged on._

_Jackie O' Lantern Dupree has logged on._

_Kim Diehl: MAKA! YOU MAKE OUT WITH KID!?_

_Maka: No._

_Jackie: Everyone is saying that you did! Black Star told me!_

_Kid: Never listen to Black Star. He is a buffoon._

_Liz: That is so true._

_Jackie: D: it's not true?_

_Kim: Kid and Maka would make a really cute couple!_

_Kid: Thank you Kim, but no._

_Kim: Darn!_

_Kim Diehl has logged off._

_Jackie: Bye guys!_

_Jackie O' Lantern Dupree has logged off._

_Soul Eater Evans has logged on._

_Soul: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KID!_

_Kid: What? Why?_

_Soul: YOU KISSED MAKA! SHE'S M.I.N.E. MINE!_

_Maka: Hi Soul -.-_

_Soul Eater Evans has logged off._

_Liz: Umm... okay?_

_Maka: He is so odd..._

_Kid: Tell me about it..._

_Tsugumi Harudori has logged on._

_Tsugumi: Hello. Who is in here right now?_

_Maka: Hi Tsugumi!_

_Tsugumi: M-Maka Senpai!_

_Maka: You don't have to use honorifics for me Tsugumi ^_^_

_Tsugumi: O-okay..._

_Kid: Are you the girl with the pigtails that I met in DeathBucks?_

_Tsugumi: Y-yes._

_Liz: Hey. Long time no see kiddo._

_Tsugumi: L-Liz!?_

_Liz: Yes?_

_Tsugumi: N-nevermind... Maka I just wanted to say that ..._

_Maka: Say what?_

_Tsugumi: YOU'RE AMAZING AND I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!_

_Tsugumi Harudori has logged off._

_Maka: Aww! That was so sweet. She told me one time that I was the one who inspired her to wear her hair in pigtails._

_Kid: She has a good taste then..._

_Liz: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Kid: Oh nothing..._

_Liz: Are you implying that you like Maka?! :D_

_Kid: No._

_Maka: Liz, when are you going to give up? Kid and I don't like each other that way._

_Patty Thompson has logged on._

_Liz: Never. I am good at matchmaking! You guys make a perfect couple!_

_Maka: Whatever Liz._

_Liz: What about you guys making out in the library every Friday?!_

_Liz Thompson has been block by Death The Kid._

_Kid: She's finally gone._

_Maka: Yeah... we need a new place to make out! We almost were caught!_

_Kid: At least they bought the idea that we don't like each other._

_Maka: I know, right? I was terrified when she told us about the rumor!_

_Kid: Same... what about in our guest room? Liz and Patty never go in there. No one will ever know ;)_

_Maka: Sounds fun. I'll be over there in an hour!_

_Kid: Can't wait. I'll see you soon._

_Death The Kid has logged off._

_Maka Albarn has logged off._

_Patty: Lol they didn't know that I was here! It's time to set of the guest bedroom with hidden cameras!_

_Patty Thompson has logged off._

* * *

Soul smiled and blood trickled out of his nose.

What was the sneaky albino up to?

He's currently photoshopping Maka's head to the bodies of various girls in bikinis that he found on the internet.

What?

We all know he has the hots for Maka.

He was too busy to notice Maka had left. She had slipped in through the guest bedroom window.

"Hey Maka." Kid said as he helped her through.

"Hi Kid." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

They then did what they did every Friday afterschool. Suck Face.

As they were shoving their tongues down each other's throats, Patty was watching everything that was happening on the flat screen in the livingroom. Liz walked in, "Hey Patty. What are y- Oh my god! Is that Kid and Maka!?"

"Yep yep yep!" Patty replied happily. Liz stared at the screen for a minute and grabbed her phone. She then texted Soul, Black tar, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, Ox, and Kilik.

They soon arrived to see what Liz was so excited about. Liz pushed them all in to the living room. They looked at the TV.

Kim snickered, "I knew they were lying."

"W-what?!" Soul yelled dumbfounded. Liz smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up and watch." Liz said. The group of teenagers continued to stare at the screen, with Kid and Maka oblivious to what was going on.

Soul felt his eye twitch when Kid pushed her on the bed roughly, which Maka actually enjoyed. Maka pulled him down with her once again connecting their lips.

When Kid started to kiss her neck, Maka threw her head back slightly. She noticed the small camera in the corner. She tugged on Kid's shirt to get his attention. He looked at her now worried face, "What's wrong Maka? Am I going to far?"

"No, you're fine." Maka said. She pointed at the camera. Kid soon realized what was going on.

The couple threatened the group of teenagers not to tell anyone.

The only people who knew about this was Maka and Kid's group of close friends.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER:**

_Death The Kid has logged on._

_Anya Hepburn: Ugh. I know! He is such a pervert!_

_Meme Tatane: Poor Maka Senpai..._

_Tsugumi Harudori: I feel so bad for her! She's so perfect! I want to be exactly like Maka Sama!_

_Anya Hepburn: Will you two stop using Japanese suffixes! I confuses me!_

_Meme Tatane: Sorry..._

_Death The Kid: WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKA!?_

_Tsugumi Harudori: W-when did you get here?! o.o_

_Anya Hepburn: Her weapon had accidentally posted pictures of horribly photoshopped perverted pictures of Miss Maka on his profile :P_

_Death The Kid: WHAT?! I SHALL KILL HIM! D:_

_Death The Kid has logged off._

_Meme Tatane: There's a rumor going around that he has a crush on Maka Senpai._

_Anya Hepburn: Please. Of course he does._

_Tsugumi Harudori: That's so cute! He's being protective over her!_

* * *

In case you didn't know Anya, Meme, and Tsugumi are from the Soul Eater Not! manga.

Next chapter: Fangirls (Maka turns in to a guy)(lol there'll be yaoi or whatever it's called.)

Extra:

Kid: I liked this chapter.

Soul: I didn't.

Kid: You won't like any of these chapters because it's a KidxMaka fic, smart one.

Soul: D:


	9. Fangirls

FORGIVE ME! I had writers block for this so... this will probably suck. I've never written yaoi nor liked that many yaoi couples. The only one I really like a lot is Koizumi x Kyon (Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya).

Yet another very short chapter!

Enjoy!

9. Fangirls

* * *

Soul woke up to a blood curtailing scream. He jumped out of bed, running to check on Maka. Her bedroom door was closed so he banged on the door, "Are you okay Maka?!"

He heard a voice, somewhat deeper than Maka's say, "No!"

He saw the door open and he saw a guy. Soul was about to punch the 'intruder' when he was suddenly Maka-Chopped by this stranger.

"It's me, Maka! I got turned in to a guy! What should I do? How can I go to school like this?!" Maka yelled. Soul's eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." He said. Maka- of course a male- had very short hair now. Other than the hair, not much has changed.

"How am I going to go to school?!" Maka yelled, "I can't miss a day of school! What if Kid sees me like this?!"

"Um... we'll tell Stein and Lord Death! Your record for not missing a day a school won't be broken! We'll just say that you're a new student!" Soul suggested, "I doubt Kid would care if you are a guy anyway! I always thought he was gay."

"You actually said something smart for once Soul..." Maka said.

"That Kid's gay? Thank- wait..." Soul frowned. Maka went in to Soul's room with him following.

"I need to borrow some clothes." Maka said, starting to look through his closet. Soul pushed him (not her anymore) away. Soul grabbed a white button-up shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers for Maka to wear.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Death the Kid was at his symmetrical locker when Patti and Liz ran up to him. Liz grabbed his shoulders, "Kid! There's a new _reeeaaallllyyy_ hot student! Every girl in the school is after him!"

"New student? I wonder why I didn't know about him..." Kid started. He heard many girl squeals coming from the end of the hallway.

"He's coming!" Patti and Liz yelled. Kid then saw Soul and a guy who looked a lot like his girlfriend, surrounded by girls. Maka and Soul came in Kid's direction. Kid stepped in front of the two boys.

Kid held out his hand to the 'new' student, "Hello. I'm Death the Kid."

"I know you, Kid. It's me, Ma-" He began until Soul slapped a hand over his mouth.

"This is Martian." Soul said. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Martian." Maka agreed. Kid soon realized that 'Martian' was Maka. 'Martian' and Maka have the same soul.

awkward silence...

Until...

Kid put his hand behind Maka's head and kissed him (her). (I'm getting a nosebleed after writing that...)

Many gasps came from all around the hallway. Martian kissed back, earning many more gasps from the crowd.

"I knew Kid was gay!" Black Star yelled as his weapon's mouth dropped open in shock.

As the two guys continued their make-out session, the girls in the hallway were having 'fangasms' to see the two hottest guys in the school show PDA, and Soul facepalmed, "Could you guys be anymore obvious?"

"Oh my Lord Death, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kim and Jackie swooned. Liz was staring shock like Tsubaki. Black Star and Patti were cracking up.

Liz grabbed Kid off of 'Martian'. Liz growled at her meister, "Dude! I had first dibbs!"

"I'm afraid not, Elisabeth. I've had dibs on 'him' for a year now." Kid said turning to go back to kiss him girlfr- now boyfriend.

"That's when you first started dating Maka! I thought you loved her!" Liz yelled. Kid sighed.

"Yes. I do love her and I'm not cheating on her." Kid said with a straight face.

Liz stared in to space trying to understand what Kid just said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Maka!" Liz yelled, pointing at Martian.

"Surprise." Martian/Maka shrugged.

All the girls in the hallway groaned with disappointment and walked away.

"Well, you did _very well_ at blending in today 'Martian'." Soul said sarcastically, patting his meister's back.

Once everyone left, the reaper turned to his girlfriend/boyfriend, "Wanna make out?"

"Why not?" Martian said leaning in once again.

* * *

*Rachel is recovering from a nosebleed at the moment*

*Think about a short haired Maka in a loss white button-up shirt kissing Kid*

*Another nose bleed*

Next chapter: Night (Kid is the old school romantic type)

Extra:

Liz: That was hot.

*Patti, Kim, and Jackie nodding*

Kid: Please, I look hot every time I make out with Maka.

Liz: Even as a guy?

Kid: I'm going to love Maka, no matter what. If her perfect symmetry has been ruined, I will still love her just as much.

Liz/Kim/Jackie/Maka: AWWWWWW! That's so sweet!


	10. Night

Song that inspired me for this chapter: Romantic Love by Hello Venus

Maka's ringtone: Tell Me by The Wonder Girls

Okay, so I was watching Soul Eater again and then they showed everyone in the EAT class (especially advanced talent) and I saw Hiro. I was like, "WTF?!"

I mean I love Hiro but... really? The EAT class? Dude, Red Star (I use his English name) and Clay are ten times better than him but their in the NOT class? Really... WTF?

Oh Kid... you are so old school... but so is Maka, so, you're good.

10. Night

* * *

Kid felt a goofy smile spread across his face.

"You like Kid? I knew it!" Liz yelled.

Kid had set up cameras in the living room because he wanted to make sure Liz and Patti weren't planning anything evil, like they tend to do very often.

He saw Maka blush a very bright red, "Y-yeah... Don't you dare tell!"

"I won't... unless you tell him!" Liz grinned. Maka's small smile turned in to a look of horror.

"No way! I'm never going to tell him and you won't either!" Maka yelled pointing a finger, accusingly, at Liz.

"Common' Maka! I bet he would be so happy!" Liz yelled. Maka raised an eyebrow at the word 'happy'.

"Happy? Why would he be happy?" Maka asked. Liz covered her mouth.

"Shit..." Liz realized that she may have let Kid's secret out.

Kid has feelings for Maka and told his 'trusty' partners. So much for trusty...

Kid facepalmed as he looked away from the screen he was currently using to spy on the group of girls, "Damn it Liz... don't tell her..."

"Kid lik-"

"_TELL ME! TELL ME! T-T-T-T-TELL ME! JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOUR LOVE! MALAEJYO!"_ Maka's ringtone went off very loudly.

"Hold that thought Liz," Maka said putting her phone up to her ear, "Hello?... Geez Soul, Calm down!... Agian?... I'll be there in ten minutes."

Maka got up, "I need to go. Blair caught the refidgerator on fire... agian... the 4th time... this month."

"Thank you Blair," Kid said to himself.

Maka then left her group of friends to scold Blair and apologize to the firemen.

She didn't really need apologize since they were currently flirting with Blair. Maka sighed and opened Soul's door. Soul screamed and quickly hid something under his shirt.

Maka yanked the book out of Soul's shirt. The cover read, _'Fifty Shades Of Gray'_.

Maka's jaw dropped. Soul snatched the book back.

Maka pointed at the book, "You're reading _THAT_?"

"M-Maybe..." Soul frowned.

"Oh my Lord Death..." Maka started to crack up.

"I-It's natural for a guy t-to want t-to read this kind of stuff..." Soul said, blushing from embarrassment.

"I know. You don't hide you're PlayBoy and porn magazines very well. I'm laughing because you're actually reading a book without pictures! Let alone a novel!" Maka giggled.

"Sh-shut up." Soul pouted. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll let you read you're written porn." Maka left his room to go to her own room. She grabbed her new book, "Monster" by Frank Piretti (really good book! It's about bigfoot, lol).

She layed down on her bed and began to read. She read for 2 hours straight and fell asleep at 11:00.

_Clack!_

_Clack!_

_Clack!_

Maka drowsily opened her eyes.

_Clack!_

Maka turned to the source of the noise. It came from her window.

_Clack!_

She saw that there were small pebbles being thrown at her window. She frowned, "What the...?"

_Clack!_

She opened her window and looked down.

"Sorry to wake you up!" She heard a familiar voice yell from the street. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Kid?" Maka asked surprisingly. She saw that he had a bouquet of red roses.

"The one and only." He smirked. Maka giggled.

"What are you doing, throwing pebbles at my window in the middle of the night?" Maka asked with a sleepy smile on her face.

"No reason..." Kid began, "Other than, I was going to ask you to have a picnic with me at the botanical garden."

"Oh? Now?" Maka asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes. I got it all ready for this special occasion." Kid smiled. Maka cocked her head to the side.

"Special... Occasion?"

"Indeed. This is the first time that we'll go on a date." Kid said. Maka blushed a bright red.

"So this is the part where you scream 'yes' and jump in to my arms." Kid hinted. Maka laughed.

"I'll be right down. Sorry, I'm half awake." Maka explained. Maka closed her window and Kid grinned.

Kid then took Maka to the indoor green house which to Maka's surprise was lit up with many small light bulbs and had a beautiful fountain.

It looked like one of the scenes out of a romantic film.

The way the light shone on Maka's face made Kid swoon over her beauty (and symmetry).

Maka turned to Kid, "You did... all of this for... _me_?"

* * *

Lol this turned out a lot worse than I thought it would be. Sorry it sucked so much!

Next Chapter: Insanity

Extra:

Soul: DAMN IT BLAIR!

Blair: Sorry nya~

Maka: 3rd time this month...


	11. Insanity

Okay... so this isn't exactly KidxMaka but... sort of...

Warning: this chapter is a little dark and disturbing... it's weird.

BTW read manga chapters 107 and 108. Some nice drama in there! It tells how Kid was born (and Asura)! Other really cool stuff that you _need_ to know! I made a KidxMaka one-shot for it that I just uploaded so... check it out!

I'm so happy! I'm going to the local Asian festival today and there's a Korean booth and I am going to try to communicate with them with my lacking and poor Korean speaking skills! lol fail.

11. Insanity

* * *

Her anti-demon wavelength wasn't working anymore.

How?

Why?

Her grigori soul had been penetrated by the kishin's madness and insanity.

It was impossible...

The black blood rushed through her veins.

She felt a crooked smile appear on her face. She was going for the kill...

"Kid~" she called.

"Kid~"

"Who's there?" Kid yelled. He realized that he was still in chains because Noah and his 'group' kidnapped him. It felt like he couldn't move...

"Oh oppa... don't pretend that you don't know me..." He her Maka's voice say. He could practically feel the pout in her tone.

"M-Maka? What are you doing?! You need to get out of here!" Kid yelled.

He heard Maka snicker. He felt a cold hand cup his cheek from behind.

"Now, now, I'll be fine..." Maka removed her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Kid asked with a confused expression.

He saw her in the corner of his eye. She then disappeared. He heard Maka giggle, which echoed through the room.

Before he knew it, her face was a mere inch from his. His eyes widened when he saw the kishin's symbol on her chest. She was wearing her black blood dress which was now torn up. She looked very disheveled and pale... almost sickly looking.

Maka started to unbutton his shirt.

"Maka! Stop! What's going on?" Kid questioned. Maka just kept smiling.

He saw her pull out a pocket knife. She ran the knife by it's side on Kid's cheek. She then flipped it to the razor sharp edge. It cut in to Kid's cheek and Kid hissed at the pain. Maka smiled sweetly, "Oh? Did that hurt?"

"The hell it did! Maka, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kid yelled. Maka put a finger up to his lips, quieting him.

"Shhh," She hushed, "Don't be such a naughty boy."

Maka cut the other cheek, "Now you're symmetrical."

"Maka..."

Maka slowly licked the blood off of his face. It burned very badly. Kid struggled a little. Maka giggled and pushed her lips against his roughly.

Kid froze. He didn't know how to react.

He cringed as he tasted his blood on Maka's lips. Maka let go, "You don't like the taste of your blood?"

"Of course not!" Kid spat.

"Oh. Well, I do~" Maka giggled. She the proceeded to lick Kid's blood off of the blade.

What was going on? Why was his friend acting like this? Why is she even here? Why did he have such a great feeling when she kissed him?

He saw his crimson blood drip from her lip. She quickly licked her lips. She smirked and gripped on to the knife.

Kid gulped, thinking that his friend was going to kill him. He was waiting for the worse.

She slowly carved somthing in to his chest. Kid yelled at the pain.

Now he was witnessing this from outside of his body. He could still feel the pain but he was no longer in his physical body. He saw what she carved it to his chest. It was the Kishin's symbol.

Maka turned away from his physical body and turn to where he was witnessing it. Her eyes were now a deep red, "Do you like what you see?"

Kid remained silent.

All of a sudden many tan scarfs wrapped around her. She was completely covered. The scarf over her face broke. It was not longer Maka... it was Asura.

Kid gasped.

Asura gave the young reaper a creepy smile. He opened his mouth. Kid's eyes widened when he saw Vajara, Asura's weapon. Kid squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, waiting for the blast.

He then woke up. He sat up in bed, panting heavily. He saw both his weapons run in to his bedroom.

"Kid, are you okay?!" Liz asked, "We heard you scream!"

"O-oh... I just had a nightmare. That is all." Kid sighed in relief. Liz and Patti nodded and left.

Kid looked out the window. He saw the red- madness filled- sky.

"The madness is really getting to me..." Kid said to himself.

"Indeed it is." He heard Maka's voice say. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

"The madness is driving me in to insanity..." Kid put his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt Maka's cold hand touch his cheek as she did in his nightmare. He turned around... but she still wasn't there.

* * *

Not really KidxMaka... but, oh well.

Next Chapter: Light (It's gonna be fluffyyyyy!)

Extra:

Asura: lol hi

Maka: lol go away

Asura: lol no


	12. Light

I've noticed that the most views for my FF (and chapters) are the ones with perverted titles. You sick perverts... YAY! I'm one too!

12. Light

* * *

Maka tapped her feet to the song she was listening to on her iPod.

_When the sky starts to shine a mysterious light_

_even if there is no, no, no warmth_

_the sound of rain echoes, as it just continues to fall_

_Have we been mislead? Oh no_

Maka decided to listen to a sad song since she was in the mood.

A few days ago, Maka had told Soul about her feelings for him. Soul nervously turned her down. He loved her back... but he knew that he wasn't the right guy for her. He knew that he couldn't make her happy. Why did he know that? He felt a tug on his heart every time you thought of being in a romantic relationship with Maka.

_I don't know if you are a friend or an enemy_

_but it's time to pay the price_

_the moment when everything changes_

Maka looked on her iPod screen. The album cover for this song had 9 beautiful girls on it. Maka sighed, "I bet the have a good life. They're so pretty and talented... I'm nothing like them."

Maka got up and looked in the mirror. She had a flat chest. She had no curves. She was a bookworm. She dedicated all her time to studying. She had no 'suitable' girlfriend qualities. She never thought that she was attractive. She never thought that she would ever be wanted.

Maka envied girls like Blair, Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz.

_It won't stop, even if I cry_

_It won't stop, even if I pray_

_we are now washing away_

_I can't hold on anymore_

_That was the last price_

_Just let it rain rain rain_

_just let it rain rain rain_

Maka felt a tear drop down her face. She sniffled and wiped it away. She looked out the window to see that it was now raining. Maka yanked the earphones out of her ears.

_'This damn song isn't helping_,' Maka thought as she scowled.

Maybe calling one of her friends would help... She decided that she would try to talk to Liz. She dialed the number and waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello? Death the Kid speaking," Kid answered.

"Hey Kid, it's Maka. Is Liz there?" Maka asked, still sniffling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She won't be home for another hour... are you crying?" Kid asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah... I'll be fine though." Maka answered.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Kid asked.

"No, it's okay, Kid." Maka said. She heard Kid sigh on the other end.

"I don't know what's upsetting you. Boy trouble, grades, or something else? Whatever it is, Maka, I will always be here if you need a friend to talk to." Kid said. Maka felt a smile creep up on her face.

"Thank you... that really means a lot to me. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Maka said, "I-I have fee- _HAD_ feelings for Soul and he turned me down. It was a few days ago but... I'm still a bit distraught."

"...oh." Kid's voice somehow seemed to have a disappointed or sad tone to it. Kid cleared his throat, "Everything will be okay. You'll find the right guy someday. I know it."

"You think so?" Maka asked, a little less depressed.

"But, of course." Kid smiled, "Do you want to come over to talk? I can brew some fresh tea?"

Maka giggled, "I'd love to. I'll be there in 5 min- no, 8 minutes. Okay?"

"Perfect." Kid hung up after Maka did.

Maka had told Soul that she was going to Kid's house and left. Once Maka arrived she rang the door bell, which chimed 8 times. Of course...

Kid opened the door, "Hello Maka."

Maka smiled at the sight of one of her closest friend, "Hi Kid..."

"Come on in." Kid said opening the door wider for her. Maka stepped inside. Symmetrical as usual. Kid lead her in to his living room. The coffee table already had two cups of tea. They sat down across from each other. Kid smiled warmly at the petite girl, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh... I don't know. I don't really feel like talking about Soul. I've just been a little sad. I just wanted to be around friends so... I'm getting over it." Maka explained with a sincere smile.

"That's excellent to hear. You have never been a person who stays mad for long... well, with the exception of your father." Kid replied. Maka nodded in agreement. Kid said, "Would you like to do something to cheer you up?"

"Of course. No one likes being sad, after all." Maka's eyes brightened a little. Kid got up and grabbed a book. He went to hand it to Maka but tripped on the rug and almost fell on top of her. Both of his rested on either sides of Maka's head. Kid was about to apologize and get off but... he stopped when he looked in to Maka's eyes.

He felt dizzy and it felt as if he couldn't control what he was doing. Maka felt the same way. He lent down a little and rested his forehead on her's. They closed the small gap in between their lips softly. Their eyes fluttered shut. Maka surprised Kid _AND_ herself when she rested her hands on his face, bringing him closer. Kid rested his one knee on the empty space on the couch next to Maka, to support himself.

Kid jumped off of Maka, "O-OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Maka!"

"It's okay..." Maka blushed. The light of her soul grew brighter as she realized what just happened. Kid's face was also a bright red.

"No, it's not! I kissed you! How could I take advantage of you because of this situation! I forced myself on you! I'm such a bad person!" Kid wailed. Maka started to giggle.

Maka then burst out in laughter. Kid stop and stared at her in confusion, "What...?"

"_Haha_- You- _haha_- are so- _haha_- adorable-_hahaha_!" Maka said between laughs, "You are just too adorable! You think you took advantage of me?! That's just so silly!"

"W-what?" Kid froze.

"You're such a gentleman, Kid. I kissed back! You didn't do anything wrong at all!" Maka said, trying to recover from her laughing fit, "This will be kind of weird... but thank you for that!"

"Thank you?" Kid raised an eyebrow and was still thinking about his 'sexual assault' on his friend/crush.

"You cheered me up! I feel very happy now! You took my mind off of my heart-break!" Maka explained, still not trying to laugh. Kid blushed even brighter.

"Oh... you're welcome...?" Kid started.

"I'll leave now. Again, thanks." Maka smiled, heading twords the door. She began to leave and as soon as she stepped outside of the gates, Kid ran after her. He grabbed her wrist softly. Maka turned back to him and he kissed her again. She kissed back.

Soul was about to give Maka her phone that she left. He turned the corner and saw Kid and Maka kissing under the only street light that was working. Soul smiled. He was sad... but happy at the same time.

_'I guess Kid is the right guy for her...' _Soul thought. He whispered to no one, "You better take good care of her."

He smiled once again and left.

A kiss under the light.

* * *

That. Sucked.

Next Chapter: Scar

Extra:

Liz: Awww! So cute!

Patti: Haha yep!


	13. Scar

I have really bad period cramps :'(

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been soooooooo busy! Short chapter :/ sorry!

13. Scar

* * *

Maka couldn't help but to feel so... so guilty when she saw it. It was her fault... She shouldn't have gone in to the Cathedral that night.

It was moments like this where she felt like breaking down and crying.

She wanted to every time she saw the long scar along Soul's abdomen.

The group of friends went to the beach. Even Harvar and Ox came.

Maka refused to get in the water, though. She didn't want to see Soul shirtless because of the scar... plus she sucked at swiming and would rather read a book.

Her friends surrounded her trying one last time to get her in the water.

"Common' Maka! It'll be fun!" Liz tried to pull Maka up. Maka wiggled out of her grasp.

"No." Maka said sternly. Before Liz could say something, Kid began to talk.

"Maka doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Reading is very much more enjoyable for her than swimming." Kid explained. Everyone turned to Kid. He never stuck up for Maka. He would always be silent as he watched everyone bug her. He didn't understand why he did just now... why did he?

"O-okay..." Liz said. Everyone went back to swimming. Kid stayed with Maka.

Kid pointed to the empty space on the towel next to Maka, "May I sit with you?"

"Uh, yeah." Maka said. Kid plomped down next to her. Maka eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you and what did you do to Kid?"

Kid chuckled, "Why do you say that?"

"You've never stood up for me before. Why now?" Maka asked. Kid felt somewhat guilty for not doing so before.

"Uh... sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Maka rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It's fine... I just never expected you to do that, is all." Maka said.

Kid sat scilently from the awkwardness in the air.

"So..." Kid started. Maka turned to him.

"So what?" Maka asked. Kid chuckled.

"Sorry. I was just trying to start a conversation and failing miserably." Kid said. Maka giggled.

"Ah, I see. So is it nice being Lord Death?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"Yes and No." he said, "It's okay. I just don't like the paperwork..."

Maka giggled again, "Nice."

"I guess."

"Aren't you gonna go swimming?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"Only if you do." he said.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Maka said. Kid chuckled.

"Then, I'll stay here."

"Whatever floats your boat." Maka said turning back to her book. She slipped her hand in to the bag and pulled out a 'stick'. She took a bite off of it.

"What's that?" Kid asked.

"Pocky." Maka took out the box and handed it to him, "Try some. It's really good."

"Oh. Liz gets this from Tsubaki all the time. Liz kinda has a _thing_ for Asian candy..." Kid pulled out one of the pink sticks, "Is this the strawberry? I've only had the chocolate."

"Yep. It's my favorite." Maka smiled.

"You guys should play the Pocky game!" They heard a voice yell behind them. The jumped from being startled. They turned around and saw Patty, "Sup guys!"

"We are _NOT_ playing the Pocky game!" Maka yelled. Kid raised an eyebrow, having no clue what it was.

"Why not?" Kid asked. Maka sighed.

"Just... B-because." Maka blushed and looked away.

Kid smiled at Maka, "It couldn't do any harm."

"Fine." Maka blushed an even brighter red. Patty giggled in excitement and Kid smiled, not knowing what was to come.

Maka pulled out a stick, "You have t-"

"WAIT!" Patty yelled, "You guys have to promise to do it. No backing out!"

Kid and Maka nodded. Maka continued, "Put one end in your mouth, and the other person puts the other end in their mouth. You keep biting at it until you get to the middle and your lips touch with the other's lips. Whoever breaks the kiss loses..."

"I OBJECT!" Kid yelled blushing.

"Nuh uh! You promised!" Patty yelled at him. He shook his head.

"No."

"Do it or else I'll move everything 7- not eight!- inches to the left in our house!" Patty yelled. He gave up.

"Fine." Kid grumbled. The two meisters placed the ends of the candy in their mouth.

"And... GO!" Patty shouted for them to started. They squeezed their eyes closed and began. They soon found their lips moving against eachother's.

Patty giggled and started to dance around them, "Death The Kid and Maka sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G~!"

"Patty!" Maka yelled with bright pink cheeks as she broke the kiss. Kid was smiling goofily and blushing. Maka got up and started to chase Patty.

Liz, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, and Kilik all watched Maka attack Patty from the water.

_CRASHHH!_

_AHHHH!_

"That's gonna leave a scar."

* * *

Lol Patty XD You gotta love her! She always has so much energy! I wonder how Kid and Liz put up with her?

Next Chapter: Pure

Extra:

*Kid is still blushing and smiling*

Liz: Kid?

*Blushing and smiling*

Liz: KKKIIIIDDD~?!

*Blushing and smiling*


	14. Pure

Annyeong! New -perverted- chapter! Maka is just too oblivious sometimes X3

Oh yeah and have you guys heard about the guys that bombed the marathon in Boston?! They have the city on lockdown! My heavens!

Their mother is like 'There is no proof!' lol if they weren't guilty why would they be on the run (and one of them dead)? Silly Russian mother!

14. Pure

* * *

Liz POV:

Kid and Maka are getting married tomorrow and I'm throwing Maka a secret Bachelorette party. Why secret? Kid and Maka are the 'traditional' type. They refused to have sex before marriage and now they both are refusing to have Bachelor/ette parties.

I decided to throw one for Maka anyway. She'll be pissed but I don't care.

"Liz! Should the male strippers wear firefighter costumes or police costumes?" Kim asked running in to the room with Jackie following her.

"Hmm... Police!" I smiled. Kim nodded and grabbed her phone to tell the strippers.

Maka will be home in 3 hours so we have plenty of time to get everything ready.

The party consisted of Me, Patty, Kim, Jackie, Miss Marie, and Tsubaki (Who wasn't very willing to come). We also brought Crona since none of us knew if he/she was a girl or not...

Also a few of Maka's other friends from class came.

_I remember when Maka had her wedding shower._

_"Hmmm? What's this Unnie?" Maka asked holding up the pink bunny vibrator._

_"ELISABETH MARY THOMPSON!" Kid shrieked at me when he realized what it was._

_I shrugged, "What? She'll need that when you're not around!"_

_"NO. SHE. WILL. NOT." Kid glared at me. Maka still sat there confused. Patty, Kim and Jackie giggled. Soul and Black Star glared at me as well._

_"Fine! I'll take it back!" I yelled. Lol. Not._

_Jackie and Kim jumped up and down, "Open our's!"_

_"Okay!" Maka smiled as she took the box. She opened it and pulled out fuzzy handcuffs, a blindfold, and flavored condoms._

_"ELISABETH!" Kid yelled._

_"W-woah! Hold on! Kim and Jackie gave that to her! Not me!" I yelled back. The pinkette and brunette snickered._

_"Strawberry... Apple... Chocolate..." Maka read the labels of the small packages, "What are these?"_

_"W-we'll actually need those..." Kid said taking them from her and sticking them in his pocket, blushing._

_I turned to see Tsubaki passed out from a nosebleed. We all know that she is a closet pervert._

_"Open mine!" Patty yelled practically throwing the gift at Maka. Maka caught it easily. She started to unwrap it._

_Surprise Surprise. Giraffe patterned bra and thong and a dildo that is shaped like a giraffe. Of course._

_Maka cringed at the 'sexy' attire and the 'thing' that she had no clue what was._

_"What the hell is this?" Maka asked as she held up the dildo._

_"Something that Patty will take bake to the store." Kid said, glaring at me again. _

_Why must he blame all of this one me?_

So, all in all, Maka is too innocent for her own good. She's too... 'Pure'.

"Guys! She's coming!" Tsubaki yelled from the hallway. We all hid and turned the lights off.

We heard her come in and we all popped out, "SURPRISE!"

She looked so pale, like she just saw a ghost, "W-what?"

"Merry Christmas!" Patty yelled. We all looked at her weirdly. Maka walked in and sat her bags down.

"A party?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Patty jumped up. The doorbell rang and Maka opened the door back up.

"Hello?" Maka asked. Here it comes! The strippers are here!

"Are you Maka Albarn?" The one with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes. That would be me." She said. He took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You are under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled, "Why?!"

He handcuffed her hands, "For being such a bad girl."

"What? What did I do?!" She didn't get it. I was hopping this wouldn't happen.

"Oh no... My permanent record is flawed! It was spotless! It was perfect! My life is ruined!" Maka fell to the ground crying.

Oh god.

"How am I being arrested? I'm getting married tomorrow!" She yelled. Miss Marie sighed.

"Maka... he's a stripper." Miss Marie said. Maka ignored her going on with her rant.

The 'Police officer' pulled her up and goosed her. Maka growled and spun around and attacked him, "Stupid pervert!"

The other one ran away while Maka continued to beat up the one. He ran away screaming like a girl.

"Maka?"

"Yes?" She looked pissed.

"They were strippers. You weren't actually under arrest..." Kim said. Maka glared at us.

"You. Will. DIE!" Maka yelled running after us as we attempted to flee. Well, she was chasing me, Patty, Kim and Jackie anyway. Crona was terrified and refused to come out of hiding. Miss Marie facepalmed and Tsubaki was passed out from a nosebleed. Again.

She chased us out of the apartment building screaming foul insults at us.

We just happened to run past Kid who chuckled when he saw us, "Ahh... That's my girl."

For some reason, Kid thought Maka was adorable when she was mad but I on the other hand think the total opposite.

Maka is just too innocent. That's probably one of the reasons that Kid likes her. Well, one out of the thousand reasons. He never stopped talking about her until he finally asked her out. Did he stop talking about her? Oh no. His rants got even more frequent. Those two lovebirds...

As Kid puts it, 'Maka has such a _Pure_ soul'.

* * *

Lol Liz X3 I am so mean to her...

Next Chapter: Rape (Involves a pissed off Kid)

Extra:

Liz: I'm not taking the vibrator back.

Maka: What is it anyway?

Liz: Well... why don't you let Kid show you!

Maka: Okay. Kid will you show me?

Kid: TAKE IT BACK NOW!

Liz: Fine...


	15. Rape

A/N: In this chapter Kid is now Lord Death, and is married to Maka.

Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been so busy (and lazy)!

15. Rape

(Also, thank my new beta reader!)

* * *

Kid, or now formally known as Lord Death sat on his 'throne' in the Death Room. He sighed and massaged his temples; all he's been doing is paperwork. Really fun stuff, huh?

Kid groaned, "How did my father put up with this...?"

He perked up when one of the teachers ran into the room panting, "Lord Death! Lady Death is in the infirmary!

Kid's eyes widened. He stood up, "What? What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! Dr. Stein told me to tell you!" He said. Kid pushed past him and stormed out of the Death Room, down the hall, and into the infirmary.

He stopped when he saw his wife in one of the beds; with bruises, and multiple IVs sticking into her arms.

He quickly rushed to her side, "Maka?" He asked as he brushed some hair out of her face, "My love, can you hear me?"

"Lord Death... she's in a coma." Stein said walking next to the reaper.

"What? Is she okay?!" Kid asked. Stein shrugged.

"Jackie and Kim found her on the street like this..." Stein explained, "Nygus is running some... tests on her."

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Kid asked nervously. Stein sighed.

"Err... Lady tests..."

Kid raised and eyebrow, "Lady tests?"

"How do I tell you this...? Stay calm when I explain this to you..." Stein said. Kid nodded. Stein groaned, "Nygus... is running some tests to see if Maka was... sexually assaulte-"

"WHAT?! WHO DID THIS TO HER?!" Kid yelled.

"Now, now, Kid. We don't know anything for sure ye-" Stein was interrupted when Kid pushed him against the wall.

"Hurry up then." Kid growled. Stein was shocked, never had he seen the calm, cool and collected Kid this angry before.

Kid let go and pushed past him. Practically breaking down the door as he exited, he found Liz and Patty outside waiting for him.

Liz perked up, "Kid are you ok-"

Kid glared at them, "Follow me."

The two sisters nodded and did as he instructed. Liz had told the reaper where Lady Death had been found, that was going to be their first stop.

"Hey Kiddo? What are you gonna do?" Patty asked.

"I am going to slaughter, and destroy the soul of whoever did this to Maka." Kid stated matter-of-factly.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Liz yelled, "Are you implying that you're going to kill this guy?! You can't do that!"

Kid turned to her; "I am Death. I decide who lives on earth and who rots in hell. He will pay for what he has done."

Kid turned when he heard a voice coming from an alleyway in the distance. He immediately went over to see what was going on. Patty and Liz trailed silently behind him.

There were some teenagers with beer bottles in their hands. One of them slurred, "Yeah dude! I banged this super hot chick!"

Kid assumed right away that he was talking about his wife. He walked straight up to him and retorted; "May I ask, which 'chick' it is that you're talking about?"

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked.

"Answer my question." Kid said very directly.

"I don't know who she was. She had blonde hair and green eyes an-"

"You bastard!" Kid punched him. His friends helped him up.

"What the hell was that for?!" One of the drunk friends asked.

"For raping my wife!" Kid yelled. Liz and Patty snickered at the teenagers.

"Dude, it was harmless fun!"

"You call sleeping with an innocent woman against her will, fun? You disgusting scum!" Kid yelled. He held his hands open, "Liz! Patty!

"I don't think this is a very good idea K-"

"I'm your meister! Do as I say!" Kid yelled. They nodded and transformed. Kid turned to the young man, "You will pay for your sins! You are going to die!"

"Chill out man!" he said hands raised, backing up into a cobblestone wall.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know who she is?" Kid asked.

"N-no I don-"

"She is called 'Lady Death'; and do you know what that makes me?" The teenagers eyes' widened.

"Lord Death! I had no idea! D-don't kill me!"

"Are you implying that it would be okay to do that to just any girl, than?" Kid yelled positioning the pistols, "Rapists belong in the pits of hell; and that's exactly where you're going!"

RING!

Liz turned back into her human form. Kid glared at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hello?" Liz answered her phone. Kid growled. Liz covered the phone, "Maka's awake!"

"She is...?" Kid let out a sigh of relief.

"Maka said not to kill anyone or do anything else stupid." Liz said as she put up the phone back to her ear, "Mhm...yes... I'll tell him."

The blonde hung up, "Maka said; and I quote, that you can 'beat him up and/or chop his fucking balls off'." Patty rolled on the ground laughing menacingly.

Kid beat the guy up of course, and his friends watching with terrified expressions. Kid wiped away the sweat on his forehead, "You should be thankful that my wife is such a forgiving person."

* * *

Spoiler: FUCK YOU OOKUBHO! Please don't let Maka Unnie die! You made me cry when Lord Death died... KID, CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO MAKA ALREADY!

Next Chapter: Questions (Soul watches what?!)

Extra:

Maka: Yeah, like I'd let some kid rape me. As if.

Liz: Then how did the guy do it...?

Maka: Chloroform.

Patty: Is that some kind of candy?

Liz: ...sure. You can go with that...


	16. Questions

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT:** Z-RAID HAS CONVERTED TO KIDxMAKA! LET US CELEBRATE! (She still likes AsuraxMaka more, so calm down)

Oh, and if you don't like SoulxLiz, don't read this chapter.

16. Questions

* * *

Maka was going to leave to go to her boyfriend's house, she walked past the living room but paused. She walked backwards a few steps to see the TV screen. Soul quickly turned the TV off.

"What were you watching?" Maka asked.

"Nothing." Soul said quickly. Maka raised an eyebrow and quickly took the remote from Soul. She turned the TV back on to see what he was watching.

Maka fell on the ground and started to crack up. Soul stood up, "Hey! It isn't funny!"

"Y-yes it is!" Maka tried to regain her breath from laughing so hard, "You watch Honey Boo Boo?!"

"SO!?" Soul blushed from being caught.

(A/N: I watch Honey Boo Boo lol. She makes people from Georgia look bad. I'm from Atlanta)

"It's just... YOU watch this?! I never would have guessed! First you read '50 shades of gray' and now THIS?! Oh god Soul, what other secrets are you hiding from me?" Maka cracked up.

"NOTHING!" Soul yelled.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Maka began to walk away. She paused, then grabbed Soul's phone, ran into her room, locking the door in the process.

"Open up!" Soul yelled as he began pounding on the door. Maka leaned against the door.

"Nope," She smiled as she began to look through the files on his phone.

She looked at his music library and went '25 most played'.

1. Ai Qing Nu Shen by Guo Mei Mei (Chinese)

2. So hot (Chinese Ver.) by The Wonder Girls

3. Tell Me (Chinese Ver.) by The Wonder Girls

4. Most dazzling Folk Song by Phoenix Legend (Chinese)

Before Maka read the rest, she asked, "Why do you listen to Chinese music?"

Soul groaned, "Please give me the phone back!"

"Fine." Maka opened the door and gave him his phone back. Soul snatched it back.

"Don't tell anyone!" Soul yelled.

She shrugged, "Okay. I won't tell anyone... only on one condition."

"Condition?!" Soul groaned again, "What is it?"

"Ask Liz out." Make stated plainly, his eyes widened.

"W-what?! No way!" He yelled.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"B-because... she probably doesn't like me that wa-SHUT UP!" Soul yelled.

"Please. You two obviously like each other." Her emerald eyes gleaming. Maka successfully grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, "I'm going to hang out with Kid. Liz will be there."

Soul groaned, "Ugh. I don't want to go! All you and Kid do is suck face!"

She stopped, "We do not!"

"Uh, yeah, you do." Soul huffed, "What would I do?"

"Hang out with Liz!" Maka said. He rolled his eyes and didn't complain anymore. The blonde smiled and continued to drag him to Kid's mansion.

Kid POV:

I just flipped the page of 'Symmetry Weekly' when I heard the doorbell ring.

Ah, that must be Maka.

I got up and opened the door, "Hello Ma-"

I paused in mid sentence, when I saw her with an angry Soul, "And Soul..."

"I'm trying to get him to ask out Liz." Maka explained. I nodded.

"Well Liz will be happy about that." I said. Soul's eyes brightened up.

"What?" Soul asked.

"I've been trying to get Liz to tell you that she likes you for a long time. She'll be thrilled." I said. Soul squealed like a little girl.

"Really?!"

"Really. Now Liz is up in her room. Go talk to her." I said pushing him towards the stairs.

Maka grabbed my hand, "Do we really make out that much?"

I thought about it for a second, "I don't know..."

Soul was already at the top of the stairs looking for Liz. I squeezed Maka's hand, "So do you want to make out."

"Yeah."

* * *

Oh my gosh. I had writers block and it took me forever to write this...

Next Chapter: Aftermath

Extra:

Liz: It's true. You guys do make out a lot.

Maka: No we don't!

Soul: Yes. You do.

Kid: So?


	17. Aftermath

A/N: I made sushi today. I failed.

17. Aftermath

* * *

Maka and I have been repainting a house for the past 5 hours. It's been a week after we..Maka really, defeated the kishin. Everyone has been rebuilding or helping in some way.

I turned to Maka, who was currently painting the wall with a large paint brush. I sighed, "Please stop."

She ceased and turned to me; "What?"

"Y-you're... you're..."

"I'm what...?" She raised an eyebrow. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"You're painting the wall asymmetrically!" I yelled. She giggled.

"Sorry! I'll try to do better!" She gave me a thumbs up, and went back to painting.

I sighed and got up. I grabbed her hand that was holding the paintbrush, and started to move it up and down in a symmetrical fashion.

Maka's face turned bright red. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Before she said anything, I realized the position we were in. My chest was pressed against her back, and I was holding her right hand, while my other arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. I let go and stepped away slightly. I cleared my throat, "sorry."

"O-oh no. It's okay. No big deal." She smiled and started to paint the way that I showed her.

I don't think Maka and I have ever been this close in proximity before.

I never noticed how small her waist is... or how petite and fragile she looks...

Or that she grabbed a stool to stand on to paint, due to her short height of 5 foot.

Maka was on her toes trying to get higher. I chuckled at her struggling in such a cute way. Maka squeaked when I grabbed her waist and sat her on my shoulders, "K-Kid?"

"Now you can paint to the ceiling." I said.

"Are you sure I'm not to heavy?" She asked. I chuckled again.

"Maka you're light as a_ twig_, it's no trouble." I replied. She smiled and continued to paint.

I froze.

Now it's my turn to blush. I realized that her crotch was against the back of my neck.

_Don't think dirty thoughts of Maka._

_Don't think dirty thoughts of Maka._

_Don't think dirty thoughts of Maka._

Her squirming to get higher, didn't help at all.

I let her down suddenly. Maka squeaked again, "Kid... I am so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" I asked, she pointed to my gray T-shirt which now had an asymmetrical blob of light yellow paint on it .

It must have dropped from the paint brush, when I was letting her down.

I smiled, "No problem."

Grabbing the paint brush, I brushed it across her black tank top. She looked up at me shocked. I smirked, "What? Now we are even."

Maka grabbed the brush and did the same to me, grinning.

I grabbed my paint brush and held it up, "I have a paint brush, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Maka giggled and punched my shoulder lightly.

I set my brush down and got two sodas from the mini cooler. I handed Maka one, and I opened mine; "Break?"

"Absolutely!" Maka said as she opened her soda. I held up my can.

"Cheers for the defeat of the Kishin and Arachnephobia." I said. Maka touched her can to mine and giggled.

"Cheers!" Maka smiled brightly. We both took a few sips and looked out the window. The sun was setting now. Death City looks so pretty at this time of day...

"Yeh-puh-ji?" I asked.

"'It's pretty, isn't it?' I didn't know that you spoke Korean." Maka said. I chuckled.

"If I'm going to be the Grim Reaper, I have to know all languages. I've been learning Korean lately." I said, then I paused, "Wait... how did you understand what I was saying?"

"I know a little Korean due to some of my cousins who live there." Maka explained.

"You should call me 'oppa' then." I suggested. Maka shrugged.

"Meh. I'll think about it." She smiled, "But the city is very pretty at sunset."

I chuckled again and turned to her, "Maybe I wasn't talking about the city."

"What?" Maka asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nevermind. So, congrats for being the savior of the world." I said, she sighed.

"No. It was a group effort. _We_ saved the world." She smiled.

I saw her shiver a little. The desert gets very cold at night. I grabbed my sweatshirt that was around my waist and put on her. She looked up at me, "Thank you."

Maka took another sip of her soda and smiled, "So, you think I'm pretty? Is that right?"

I froze again, thinking about the previous comment 'Maybe I wasn't talking about the city'.

_Shit._

* * *

Haha that sucked.

Next Chapter: Blood

Extra:

Liz: Haha Kid, you're screwed.


End file.
